


The Chase is Half the Fun

by eminwonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: You're bored in the bunker and decide to start a game of chase with Dean.





	The Chase is Half the Fun

The bunker library is covered in books that you and Dean spent most of the day pouring over; researching some arcane spell that Sam needed while working a case a few towns over. Normally, you love researching, but this search has been fruitless and you finally leave in a huff of frustration. Dean persists and you end up waiting hours for him to finish. Lying on the bed, growing ever more impatient, you decide to take action.

You snap a picture of you on the bed and send it to Dean. After a moment the bed vibrates and you reach for your phone.

_Dammit woman_

You smirk to yourself unbuttoning another button on your flannel shirt before snapping another picture and sending it. Your phone buzzes almost immediately.

_That’s it I’m coming to get you_

You jump off the bed and turn left out of Dean’s room, then sprint down the hall. At the T you turn left again; your chunky socks helping you slide around the corner.

“Y/N!” Dean calls. “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

You keep up the pace and make a final left and sliding into the kitchen. You wait at the doorway quickly scanning for Dean. As you creep through the room, you try to catch your breath, but your heart races with excitement and the tiniest bit of fear.

“Y/N, where are you?”

You dash out of the kitchen’s far doorway to the crow’s nest crouching behind the war room table. You look side to side and, seeing no sign of Dean, you sprint into the library ducking behind the stacks at the end of the room. Your heart is pounding when you hear him call out again.

“Y/N, you can’t hide forever.”

Dean’s footsteps grow louder as he nears your hiding spot. You run around the last library table hoping to make it past him, but he’s too quick. He grips you around the waist pulling you against his chest as you yelp.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growls, at the shell of your ear sending shivers down your side.

Dean spins you around to face him before pulling you into an urgent kiss, his mouth seemingly everywhere, as his hands slide up your thighs and under your flannel shirt.

“Is this mine?”

You nod, unable to form actual words. He rips it open exposing your breasts, your nipples pebbling when the cold air hits them. Dean dips down and sucks one into his mouth flicking it with his tongue while cupping your other breast in his strong hand. You lean into him, a moan escaping your lips, when suddenly Dean picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. He gently drops you down onto the table pushing himself between your legs, his bulge rubbing against your swollen clit.

His mouth is on yours again and you suck his bottom lip into your mouth before giving it a little nip. Dean growls before kissing along your throat as you work his jeans and boxers down. You wrap your hand around his impressive length stroking him as your need for him grows unbearable and he moans into your mouth. Dean pulls you off the table his fingers feathering over your panties before sliding them down your legs. When you're back on the table, he strokes your folds spreading your slickness then pushes his calloused finger inside.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers, dragging the pad of his finger along your walls.

His thumb circles your clit as he pushes a second finger through, scissoring them before plunging faster. His pace increases and your walls flutter as he makes a come-hither motion brushing over your sensitive mound. You clamp around him, your orgasm rippling through you. He works you through your pleasure with his expert fingers before sliding them out and coating his cock in your wetness.

Then he grabs your hips, lining himself up, before pushing through. Inch by unhurried-inch he goes until he bottoms out. He pauses as you adjust to his length and lie back onto the table. Dean’s green eyes rake over your body while he slowly glides out and immediately slams back into you. He grips your hips and continues the pace; slowly sliding out then slamming in again. Over and over, the friction is not enough and too much at the same time. You grip his wrists as he thrusts into you, setting an unhurried rhythm. You wrap your legs around him and pull him further into you with a moan. He tilts his hips finding that sweet spot inside before moving more urgently, dragging over your mound again and again until you’re hovering on the edge. Dean pumps into you faster and faster until you’re screaming out his name and coming around him. You clamp around him and his thrusts become more erratic as he chases his release. After a few more pumps he stills before coming deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck!”

He drops down on top of you; his head nestled between your breasts as you run your fingers through his hair.

“What the hell?” Sam yells. “I read right there guys!”

“Shit, sorry Sam,” you say, wrapping Dean’s torn flannel around you.

“Sorry, Sammy.” Dean laughs, pulling up his boxers and jeans. “You’re back early.”

“Yeah, cause no one got back to me with any research.”

Annoyed Sam turns and walks to his room closing the door behind him. You look up at Dean cocking your eyebrow.

“Bet you can’t catch me before I get to our room,” you say, jumping up and racing down the hall.

“Watch me,” he calls after you.

Just as you reach the doorway his strong arms wrap around you, pulling you into his chest.

“Gotcha!”

You turn in his arms looking up into his glorious green eyes.

“Yes you do.”

You tip up on your toes and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Dean lifts you off the ground, walking you back through the doorway and kicks the door shut.


End file.
